One More Step
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Ela queria apenas a felicidade.


**One More Step**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Rosalie Hale

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Ela queria apenas a felicidade.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Bem, essa fic foi escrita para o I Challenge de Épocas Passadas, criado pela Miih. Ela escolheu a década de 30 para o chall.

Eu fiz a maior pesquisa que eu já fiz para escrever uma fic e fiquei super feliz com as coisas que eu encontrei e com a fic que escrevi. A década de 30 é super _glamour_ apesar de tudo que aconteceu durante esses anos. As roupas, as músicas. Tudo.

A música que aparece na fic é: Cheek To Cheek, do Fred Astaire & Ginger Rodgers. Essa música foi o hit número um de 1935, ano em que acontece a fic. Recomendo que vocês ouçam a música ao ler. Ela é muito anos 30, e é o que eu tinha em mente antes mesmo de começar a fic.

O item utilizado foi: morte.

Boa fic!

* * *

_Heaven, I'm in Heaven,  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek._

Eu pensei que nunca entenderia essa música. Nunca entenderia o porquê da felicidade desses _mortais_. A felicidade de Carlisle e Esme. Nesse ponto, eu pensei que eu e Edward seríamos iguais. Para sempre.  
Ninguém parecia ser bom o suficiente para ele.  
E pensei que ninguém seria bom o suficiente para mim.  
Como eu poderia ser feliz, se todos meus sonhos foram arrancados de mim? Um por um. Eu não culpo Carlisle. Somente _Royce_. Porque ele destruiu meus sonhos. Todos sonhos de ter filhos, ter um marido que me adorasse e uma casa sonhos de que todos caissem aos meus pés, pelo meu nome e pela minha beleza.

_Heaven, I'm in Heaven,  
And the cares that hung around me thro' the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek._

Eu seria como Vera. Mas teria dinheiro, poder e beleza. Meus filhos seriam também todos sorrisos e covinhas. Eles teriam tudo o que eu teria. Toda beleza, todo poder proveniente do meu nome e do de Royce. Eles teriam tapetes vermelhos embaixo de seus pés. Eles teriam o mundo embaixo dos pés. Como eu tive um dia.  
_1932._ O ano parece tão distante. Mas ainda lembro perfeitamente de quando meu pai me levou à vila de Lake Placid para ver os Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno. A viagem fora um pouco cansativa, mas os jogos foram maravilhosos. Todo _glamour_ dos atletas. De seus esportes. Da neve. Tudo era tão... vivo. Tão diferente de agora. Aquilo fora meu presente de dezessete anos. Doze dias de presente.

_Oh! I love to climb a mountain,  
And to reach the highest peak,  
But it doesn't thrill me half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek._

Quando eu penso no que eu sou agora, fico imaginando o que eu verei. O que as pessoas verão em mim. A minha beleza? O _meu glamour_? O meu dinheiro? O meu nome? O quê? O que eu verei? Quantos presidentes? Quantos cantores? Quantas crianças? Quantos adultos? Quantas pessoas eu vou ver morrer? Se eu pudesse chorar eu já estaria em lágrimas. Porque o _futuro_ é tão incerto, é tão longo mas ao mesmo tempo tão presente.  
Eu tento ao máximo ficar apenas no presente. Sei que não é bom pensar no passado ou no futuro. Eu sinto isso. Além do que, sempre que eu penso, Edward pensa. Quem disse que os pensamentos eram só nossos? Essa pessoa estava terrivelmente enganada.  
Não consigo imaginar que vou ficar do mesmo jeito para sempre. Sem poder mudar nada. Para sempre. É uma injustiça enorme. Não consigo pensar que eu nunca vou poder ter uma _família_.

_Oh! I love to go out fishing  
In a river or a creek,  
But I don't enjoy it half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek._

_1935._ E pensar que eu deveria já estar casada, com pelo menos um filho. Com 20 anos. Mas não. Aqui estou eu, numa floresta no Tennessee. No meio do _nada_. Caçando algum animal qualquer que deva morar por aqui. O que eu duvido muito. O mais estranho é pensar que eu estou com um dos meus melhores _tailleurs_... para caçar. Não que eu vá sujá-lo. Mas mesmo assim é estranho. Assim como estar a usar luvas. Não é como se alguém fosse me ver, mas mesmo assim, eu estava completamente arrumada. Muitos olham para mim, nas ruas, e ficam a mirar meu cabelo comprido, debaixo dos chapéus. Destoa tanto dos cabelos curtos e ondulados que as outras mulheres, mas eu nunca o cortaria. Significa muito para ser apenas cortado e jogado fora.  
E então, meu olfato começou a mostrar-me o caminho. Era o cheiro de algum animal misturado com algum outro cheiro. Um cheio adocicado. Corri o mais rápido que pude para descobrir o que era aquilo. E tive minha surpresa.  
_Henry._

_Dance with me  
I want my arm about you;  
The charm about you  
Will carry me thro' to Heaven._

Mas sabia que não era ele. Henry deveria estar com uns três, quatro anos no máximo. Mas quando eu o vi... não tive dúvidas. Tinha as mesmas covinhas de Henry, mesmo com seu rosto cheio de dor. Seus cabelos eram um pouco mais escuros do que os de Henry, mas tinham os mesmos cachos. E seu rosto tinha a mesma inocência do rosto de um bebê. Mesmo com o sobretudo que usava, parecia uma peça que não lhe pertencia; mas que servia totalmente em seu corpo. Era como se ele não soubesse aonde estava indo quando encontrou com esse urso.  
O urso. Era enorme e totalmente mortífero. Atacava o meu indefeso bebê sem piedade. Eu _tinha_ que salvá-lo. Não podia ver ele morrer daquele jeito, sendo atacado por aquele animal. Acabei por me mover em uma fração de segundo, e ataquei o urso. A briga não foi difícil. _Eu_ era a predadora dele.

_Heaven, I'm in Heaven,  
and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek._

Sem dúvida nada fora mais difícil do que levá-lo até Carlisle. Eu havia feito minha decisão, e isso me ajudou a continuar. _Só mais um passo._ Ele tinha machucados por todo corpo. Estava sangrando demais e eu fiquei preocupada, a pensar que não conseguiria "salvá-lo". Mas eu tinha que conseguir. Porque eu não conseguiria continuar se visse a morte dele, do meu bebê.  
Apesar de odiar essa vida, sou egoista o bastante para pedir que Carlisle o transforme. Porque nós vamos ficar juntos. Na morte ou na _morte_. Porque ele é metade do que eu sempre quis. E eu tenho que tê-lo. Porque eu sou Rosalie Hale. E eu vou conseguir meu sonho. Nem que seja somente metade dele.

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
